ididntdoitfandomcom-20200223-history
Garrett Spenger
Garrett Spenger is a main character in I Didn't Do It. Garrett is a germaphobe and can be obsessive about the most obscure details. Garrett is portrayed by Peyton Clark. Biography 'Season 1' The Pilot Fourteen year olds, Lindy, Logan, Jasmine, Delia and Garrett begin their freshmen experience in high school. Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station Logan and Garrett are mostly at Rumble Juice trying to reclaim their seat, they meet an arrogant kid called Kyle that keeps taking their seat and Logan and him keep trying to get their seat. When they finally do Garrett guards him but sees a mess on the table and just has to clean it up but the tissues are on the other table, he doesn't want to but has to thanks to his OCD, he gets the tissue and put his foot on the couch but soon gets off for like a second but Kyle and his friends have already sat there. When they finally get it again Logan and him sit down but Logan gets a text from Lindy and they go and help her, Garrett wears the dog suit and gets hit and screamed at by Jasmine because she's scared of the dog suit (Flamey). The New Guy Garrett and Logan need an extra vote because they're out numbered, Garrett sees this new kid called Tom and the gang get him in their group, at first he is very interested in him but then is annoyed by him and really hates him and decides to kick him out of the group, he and the gang decide to go skydiving since he is afraid of heights so he would ditch them but the plan backfired because he trusts the gang. Dear High School Self Garrett is very curious to find out about what Lindy wrote in the letter, he even goes to the trash chute with the gang to find it, he sees cow eyeballs and tells Delia to tell him that those are just big ping pong balls, Delia does this but then starts joking around with him, when Jasmine finds the letter, they all try to get out but it's stuck. He then blames it on Jasmine and then get into an argument but Delia stops them. When Lindy rips the letter, Garrett fixes it and him and the gang find out what Lindy wrote and are very angry at her but he and the gang soon forgive her. If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout Garrett has a problem with the vegetables and gets a huge stomach ache and has to go to the toilet but he never goes to the toilet in school, so he makes his own toilet in the janitors closet. Lindylicious Garrett tries to find out if the popcorn in the cinema really is especially popped and he pretends to have a job at the cinema to see if it's true. Earth Boys are Icky After ten years with his childhood "Bigger Buddy," Garrett is aged out of the program, and decides to become a mentor to another unfortunate young boy, which proves not to be the best experience for the kid. Lindy Nose Best Tired of not having any recognition from Ditka High football Coach Laketta, Garrett demands more playtime, as advised by Delia. However he gets kicked off the team for grabbing his stopwatch. When Delia confronts the coach on this, she kicks a football in order to emphasize Garrett's importance, but is recruited as the new team kicker herself. Noticing Garrett's frustration over this, Lindy urges Delia to train him to be a better kicker, which proves to be successful... somewhat. Ball or Nothing After winning a recent Ditka High football game with a game-determining field goal, Garrett starts wearing his football jersey all the time, because he believes it has been giving him good luck. In reality, all it ends up giving him is a pungent odor, which becomes so severe, that he gets thrown out of Rumble Juice. As he contemplates taking it off, a pretty young brunette named Megan tries to ask him out on a date. Before he goes on that date, he gets roped into Lindy and Logan's scheme to get an autographed football signed by Dick Butkus for their father as a replacement for one that they ended up destroying. Bicycle Thief Garrett gets a new bike and goes riding with Lindy. Later, it gets stolen and Garrett freaks out and Lindy helps him find it. When he thinks he's found the bike, he has actually stolen the one from a competition in Rumble Juice. In the end, Garrett gets arrested for steeling the bike. Merry Miss Sis Garrett didn't have a huge role in this episode. After Logan made a wish that Lindy wasn't his sister, Garrett was a hippy and was the complete opposite to himself and wasn't friends with Logan. In the end, when everything's back to normal, Garrett enjoyed Christmas with his friends. Season 2 Slumber Partay Garrett and Logan clear Garrett's garage and when they start to play a game they played when they were kids, Garrett becomes worried when he thinks Logan only became friends with him, because of what he had. When they heard noises outside, they start to worry that there might be a wild animal. By the next morning, they find out that the animal was actually a squirrel and they leave the garage. The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats Garrett finds out he's the only one out of his friends who haven't had his first kiss yet. He becomes upset about it. Delia helps him by saying she'll be his first kiss, which he agrees to. Garrett goes to Logan for advice about first kisses and Logan helps Garett by giving him advice. Garrett and Delia, in Rumble Juice, almost kiss, but Delia thinks Garrett should have his first kiss with a girl who really likes him and who he really likes too, and Garrett agrees. Lindy Goes to the Dogs Garrett aplies for and gets a job at Rumble Juice. He starts to like it, but after a while, he doesn't and doesn't want to quit, because he told Betty he never quits anything, so tries to get fired instead. However, Betty actually promotes him and he keeps the job. Lindy & Logan Get Psyched! Garrett is the head of the math squad and Jasmine joins the group. When Jasmine encourages everyone to be more confident, Garrett becomes quite annoyed, especially when everyone quits. However, thanks to Jasmine the group now consists of girls, much to Garrett's happiness and he continues the squad Dog Date Afternoon! Garrett goes head to head against Logan and they do dares that are on the back of a sweet wrapper. Garrett struggles with this and after one dare, students start to get angry. However, after Logan has a dare where he can't touch his hair for 24 hours, Garrett wins the contest Personality Garrett is a bit of a germaphobe and can be obsessive about the most obscure details. His affinity for cleanliness and order constantly gets pushed to its limits by his four friends. The voice of reason of the group, Garrett approaches life cautiously...that is, except when he's on the football field. Appearance Garrett is 5'11, with fair skin, light brown hair, and blue eyes. His sense of style is very neat and clean cut. Relationships Friends 'Logan Watson' Best Friends Forever/Practically Brothers "]] Logan and Garrett get along very well, they're best friends and hang out together a lot. They both love sitting at the blue couch in Rumble Juice. Garrett sometimes has to correct Logan as seen in Dear High School Self but he seems to be the closest to Garrett in the group. In Slumber Partay, it is revealed that Logan and Garrett made friends because Garrett had the game Time Travelling Caveman Adventures and Logan loved playing it. It is later revealed in the episode that they became good friends the first day they met when they were in the lunch line in elementary school during pizza day. Logan wanted a corner piece of the big square pizza but the lunch lady gave him a middle piece and Logan sat down almost in tears and so Garrett gave him his corner piece. (See Garrett and Logan) 'Lindy Watson' Best Friends In The New Guy, Lindy apologized to Garrett when she said that they finally had a cool guy in the group and in Dear High School Self, Garrett seemed the least upset about Lindy's letter. In Falling For..who they both have shared their first dance together and have more episodes together, showing that their could be possible feelings for the two. (See Larrett) 'Delia Delfano' Best Friends "]] Garrett likes to treat Delia like a dog as seen in the first episode. Delia sometimes likes to tease Garrett as seen in Dear High School Self but they still stick up for each other and Delia was the only one, who got to see the bathroom he made new for himself. Garrett asked Delia to be his girlfriend when he started panicking over Logan and Jasmine being a couple, but immediately retracted that invitation once he found out Logan and Jasmine were only fake-dating. 'Jasmine Kang' Best Friends Jasmine and Garrett get along very well, and they work together to accomplish unsolved things. However, sometimes Garrett questions her actions resolving in them arguing as seen in Dear High School Self. (To learn more, see: Jarrett) Romances Hayley Possible Girlfriend Garrett and Hayley meet in Lindy in the Middle, when Lindy tries to set them up together. They could end up dating, but its currently unknown. Trivia *Garrett is very germophobic. *He likes to play football even though he is very cautious. *He doesn't use the school toilets and goes home to use his own. *Garrett can't keep secrets very well. *Garrett has a younger brother (revealed in Phone Challenge), a six year old sister (revealed in Ball or Nothing), and another sister that Logan had a "kiss dream" about (revealed in Next of Pumpkin). *He was the first person to find out about Jasmine's crush on Logan. *He got arrested in Bicycle Thief for accidentally stealing a bike, thinking it was is. *He has a talent for drawing, as seen Phone Challenge. *Garrett was named after two dogs as revealed in Slumber Partay. *Garrett got a job at Rumble Juice, in Lindy Goes to the Dogs. *He still sleeps with his baby blanket, according to Logan *He hates performing and goes to yoga with his mom. (Logan Finds Out!) *He is the only member of the group who has their drivers license. *Garrett stated in Falling for... Who? that he wasn't as close with his family, explaining how he usually doesn't get punished in episodes where him and his friends get themselves into crazy situations. *Garrett is portrayed to be very talented with dancing, in the episode Falling for... Who? *Out of the Fab Five, Garrett is the only one who hasn't had his first kiss. Until the episode The Not-So-Secret Lives of Mosquitos and Muskrats, he previously assumed that his was with Delia, when in reality they simply bumped each other's heads. *He has stage fright. Memorable Quotes Season 1 'The Pilot' 'Fireman Freddy's Spaghetti Station' 'The New Guy' 'Dear High School Self' 'If It Tastes Like a Brussels Sprout' 'Lindy-licious' 'Lindy Nose Best' 'Next of Pumpkin' Gallery References Category:Main characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Male